inFAMOUS Dragon
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: My insanity making my awesome. Hopefully. Delsin tries to test his limits and uses all of his powers at once. Sends him to Berk when they're trying to fight the Red Death. Continues from where ever i choose.


**Sup. inHUMAN here. Just checkin' up here. The next time i update, Omega Fairy's gonna have two new chapters and Monster Named Heart, one. Triple chapter, if you add. Just got an idea. My insanity is resurfacing. Dont own HTTYD or inFAMOUS: Second Son. I'm gonna get _so_ much hate, but I hate all inFAMOUS games previous to Second Son. i just believe Delsin and Absorb are just better character wise than Cole and Electricity. Hope i got Delsin right.**

"I'm glad you're back, son, but we need to beat this dragon first." Stoick asked his dripping son.

Hiccup felt all hope was lost. He was happy his dad managed to free Toothless and saved him from drowning, but there was absolutely _no way_ they could defeat that huge dragon. Numbers would be demolished, dragons couldn't even scratch it, and he was positive rubbing grass in its face would only piss it off further than it already was. He was about to answer his father ' _We can't_ ' when in an odd flash of smoke, neon pink, bright blue, and some weird black stone, a yelping man wearing weird clothing and a necklace that had smoking coal, a glowing yellow cage, a small black box, and another piece of the black stone appeared in front of them and landed on his butt on the ground. He instantly got up, jumping and holding his bottom

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Rocks on the butt hurt!" he yelled slightly angrily while the two men simply stared and blinked. After a bit, the man calmed down and noticed his surroundings. He looked at the father and son.

"Oh. Hi. My name's Delsin, and have you seen a _slightly_ pissed off chick that shoots lasers of neon out of her hands and a Dungeons-and-Dragons nerd with a flock of technological angels and demons walking by?" seeing them pay more attention to something behind him, he face palmed. "Fine. We'll get to that later. Now what are you…Oh. My. God." He said with his jaw on the floor upon seeing the large dragon destroying the beach. After a moment of silence, 'Delsin' proceeded to do something that would make most Vikings be put down due to insanity.

"THIS! IS! AWESOME! AM _SO_ BRAGGING ABOUT THIS TO FETCH IF I LIVE!" he screamed joyfully while jumping up, as if he was excited.

"Um, what are you going to do?" Hiccup asked, still greatly surprised at the man who appeared with smoke, bright colors, and rock.

"I am gonna pound that things face in! Then I'm gonna take a selfie for proof, then I have eternal bragging rights to Fetch!" he said while hopping on his feet like an excited horse.

"How?! You don't have a dragon, you have no reinforcements,-" at the word 'reinforcements', Delsin laughed. He then looked over his shoulder at the two while grabbing the glowing yellow cage in his hand.

"Trust me. I'm not gonna be the one who needs reinforcements." He said while his arms for some reason momentarily glowed bright pink. "See ya." He said before his entire body glowed neon pink and he sprinted off an insane speeds up to the Red Death. He then proceeded to run straight up a foot, around its back for a bit, and onto its forehead. They faintly noticed Delsins' arms turn into rock for a moment before he jumped up, hovered for a bit, then became cocooned in a stone shell and plummeted into the dragons' head. The dragon immediately leaned down a bit to show the force, but Delsin noticed it was still awake. He, this time, began to have smoke come off his body.

"I've always wanted to do this" he said, chuckling, before he shot into the air a good 50 feet.

"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL! SCREW YOU FETCH, I JUST BEAT A GODDAMN DRAGON!" he screamed before he pushed down, aiming for the Red Death's head, laughing like he was having the time of his life. He then slammed down onto the head of the dragon, successfully knocking it out. They saw a wisp of smoke dart over to them before it formed the greatly smiling face of Delsin. His smile fell, and he immediately rushed back to the Red Death. He then grabbed a tiny black box from his pocket and leaned back to the unconscious dragon, with a smiling face, while pushing it as far as it could go. With a faint click, Delsin put the box back in his pocket and walked over to the duo without a care in the world.

"…Am I seeing things?" Hiccup asked, unable to believe what just happened.

"Nope. I just won eternal bragging rights to Fetch. This is the best day of my life. I still don't understand how she topped my ass beating of Augustine _while learning a new power_ , might I add, with _blowing up the space needle!_ I mean, come on! I beat public enemy number one, while knowing how to do pretty much nothing, and she beats me with blowing up a global mystery! With _dynamite,_ no less. There is no way finding that alien corpse under it was a coincidence. I don't believe it." He mumbled. He saw the duo staring at the smoke coming off of him, and he immediately understood.

"Oh. I'm a conduit. A natural human being that was awesome enough to be born with powers. Each conduit is born with the powers of a specific element, such as electricity, ice, smoke, I've even met a girl with _paper_ powers. Still don't get how you can be awesome with _that_ , but I digress. Anyway, I was born with a special gift, and in my opinion, is the best of the bunch. Although, it was rather hard to not be evil cause of it. I mean, _seriously_ hard."

"Um, what power did you get?" asked a villager. The entirety of the village had crowded around during Delsin's explanation

"Good question. Allow me to demonstrate. I hope someone understands it. See this burning stick right here?" he asked, holding it up. The stick wasn't on fire, it was only charred and smoking. Everyone nodded. He then raised the hand not holding it up and the smoke flew to his hand, and disappeared into his hand. He dropped the stick and put his fists on his waist. "Anyone understand?" he asked

"…Woah." Fishlegs said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? What's 'Woah'?" Stoick asked. It was then Hiccup understood.

"Absorb. His power isn't an element or something like that. It's to absorb."

"Bingo! Give the-kid a prize!" he said, looking at him for confirmation.

"So what can you absorb?" Stoick asked

"If you must know, I can absorb the powers of other conduits. And only the elements of said conduits once I gain their powers. I can't absorb normal humans and I can't absorb from people who get their powers from someone else, has to be the source. And some shards from some thingy that I don't understand, but I don't think the thingy shards are here."

"So what are your current powers?" Gobber asked

"Another great question from the man who looks _disturbingly_ like a stereotype pirate. Without the eye patch. I have the powers of Smoke, from my jail friend Hank, Neon, from my violence-prone female friend Fetch, Techno, from a computer geek named Eugene, and Concrete from an annoying old hag named Augustine. That last one wasn't a friend. I may or may not have purposely punched her while getting the concrete powers. Actually, Eugene's powers are called Video, but it sounds _so much_ more awesome of you call it Techno. Makes it sound like my favorite type of music. And since you all look clueless and are dressed weird, I'm assuming I'm somehow either sent back in time, send into another universe, or both. I'm betting money on both because that's my luck. So, I'm starving. Anyone else want pizza?" they all had confused faces "What? No pizza?! How do you live without pizza?!" he asked/yelled. He sighed as he face palmed.

"Fetch is _so_ gonna kill me when I get back."

"I am _so_ gonna kill him when he gets back." An angry, and glowing, Fetch growled. Eugene would have retreated to Video Game World (what Delsin calls it) had Delsin been there, seeing as he was not good with an angry Fetch. He was hiding behind a Video made blockade, shrieking and ducking whenever one of her Neon blasts got a _bit_ too close to skin. He decided the best was to calm her down was to let her shoot stuff. He decided to have her come with him the next time he went on a D.U.P. beat down to make them loose their now-weak hold on the world thanks to Delsin. He was now kinda just pitying the men for once as they took on the full wrath of Angry Fetch. He yelped again as a most likely traumatized guard flew over his head.

"F-Fetch? I-I-I think that i-i-if Delsin w-w-was here, he would have m-m-me up with us. I th-th-think that his all p-p-powers jump was t-t-t-too strong. He c-c-could be in another u-u-u-universe." He stammered.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! DELSIN CANT TELEPORT THROUGH UNIVERSES!" she roared. He put up another few layers to his barricade.


End file.
